


Group Hug

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His team are there waiting when Steve finally walks free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic written for [](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/profile)[**gunslingaaahhh**](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/)'s [Steve Cuddle Fest](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/318570.html).

Six months had passed before Steve was able to step outside the heavy doors of the prison. Six whole months spent in solitary confinement with only limited human contact when his team was able to visit had tested even Steve's SEAL training. He'd found himself yearning for even the most briefest of touches and caught himself thinking often of how his team had easily fallen into the habit of touching each other; to comfort, provide unspoken support or just because they could. Those memories had sustained him during the long lonely days.

So, it was with a lot of effort that Steve stopped himself from saying fuck dignity and throwing himself at them when he took his first step outside the prison and saw the entire team waiting for him; Danny, Kono, Chin and even Jenna.

As soon as they saw him, they started walking towards him; huge grins on their faces and Steve didn’t even bother trying for a stoic expression and grinned back even as he drank in every single thing about them.

He didn't know if it was planned or who made the first move but there was suddenly one set of arms surrounding him and then another and then another and he realised he was in the middle of a huge group hug.

The sun was beating down on him and he was getting hot in the middle of the tangle of arms and warm bodies but Steve couldn't bring himself to care. He could hear Kono and Jenna giggling and Danny's familiar tones raised in complaint about how the hugging was wrinkling his shirt and then in his ear, Chin's quiet voice welcoming him back.

Closing his eyes, Steve let himself sink into the sensation of being surrounded by his ohana and for the first time in six long months, let himself relax.  
-Fin-


End file.
